Wrong
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Jack's gone, and one of the Torchwood team is kidnapped. The others must figure out how far they are willing to go to save one of their own. Who can they trust? Can they manage to rescue their friend without Jack? Ch5:Things aren't turning out as planned.
1. Prologue

**M'kay, so I've been planning to write this ficcy since before I finished This Little Light of Mine (October! Aaagh!). This can be a New Years thing, then. Basically, I look back at TLLoM, and I feel it was crap. Yup. That usually happens with me. Anyways, with Wrong, I want to spend more time on each chapter and improve my writing. So, I ask you to give as much constructive criticism as you can. I really need feedback. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or its characters. I do own all of the aliens that will be included.**

* * *

A car flew down the road. The darkness of the early morning surrounded the compact vehicle. No other sound but the roar of the engine and the crunch of the tyres on pavement could be heard. Inside sat Toshiko Sato. Despite the music softly drifting from her radio throughout the car, the Japanese woman's attention was entirely on the road. To keep herself from falling asleep at the wheel, Tosh grabbed the cup of coffee from the cup holder and took a long drink.

She had gotten the day off to take care of several errands: family matters. At least, that's what she'd told Gwen. She'd actually gone to an expo featuring all the newest technology from around the world. Tosh had wanted to go ever since she heard about it. She knew that Gwen would let her since Jack was gone. Although she was feeling a bit guilty for lying to Torchwood's stand-in leader, Toshiko knew it was worth it. She learned so much from just looking, and she knew it would help her out in the future.

Tosh glanced at the digital clock. "2:37? I will be getting no sleep tonight," the woman chuckled to herself. She was aware that Gwen expected her at work tomorrow at normal time.

Toshiko yawned in spite of the caffeine in her system. A sudden beeping got her to look to her left at her bag. It sat there, nestled in the passenger seat. The bright screen of Tosh's PDA (modified to be a mini rift-detector as well) shone through the material, alerting its owner that it detected something important. Tosh grabbed for the device blindly, not wanting to take her eyes off the road. She pulled over to the side of the road into the grass.

_Rift Energy Detected_

The red words blinked on the screen of the PDA. Rift energy… She wasn't too far from Cardiff, but this was pretty far for the Rift to stretch. Wasn't it? Tosh knew she should check it out, but she also knew it could be dangerous.

"Maybe I should call them," she muttered to herself. Owen would probably just yell at her if she called him this early in the morning. She didn't want to disturb Gwen. Tosh knew she'd be asleep with Rhys. "Ianto." Knowing Ianto, he would either still be at the Hub (that workaholic!) or he would be the one with the coolest head at being woken up.

Toshiko gently set down the PDA, pulling out her mobile phone. She quickly dialed Ianto's number. It rang once, twice, three times. Toshiko waited.

* * *

Tosh was right when she assumed that Ianto would still be at the Hub. The truth was, Jack left not two weeks ago, and Ianto was still, in the back of his mind, trying to get over their leader's departure. Had Tosh called ten minutes earlier, she would have caught Ianto, still awake, in Jack's office.

Now, Ianto had fallen asleep, exhausted from his long hours. His head and arms rested on Jack's desk, his back gently rising and falling. A peaceful expression on his slumbering face, Ianto slept; unaware of his phone buzzing (he accidentally knocked it on the floor earlier).

The phone went still.

* * *

Ianto didn't answer. Tosh left a short message. Going at it alone would be fine, right? She really didn't want to disturb the others, so that was the only thing to do.

Tosh grabbed the torch she kept under the seat. She secured her gun by her side, just in case. She opened her door, hopping out of the car. It rained a few hours earlier, and the grass was still moist. Cool water from sprayed onto her feet when she landed, sending a shiver up her spine. Making sure to lock her car, Tosh attempted to find the source of the Rift energy. She used the PDA as a tracker, following the constant beeping. Truthfully, Tosh felt a bit nervous going off alone into the dark thicket that lined the road; the one that was obviously where the energy was originating from.

"Alright," the Japanese woman tried to reassure herself. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Taking a deep breath, Toshiko made her way through the trees, the incessant beeping of her PDA getting faster. After several minutes of walking, the beeping stopped. The screen of Tosh's PDA went dark, and she could've sworn there was a spark from the device. The light from her torch flickered slightly before failing completely. Tosh was entirely in the dark.

"No, no, no," she muttered, whacking the torch with her palm, trying to get the light back up. She was sure she'd put in new batteries recently.

Tosh was starting to get nervous. Her PDA was dead, so was her torch, and she was alone in the dark, now most likely lost. She could try backtracking, but then she could get even more lost. This was certainly a dilemma.

_Crack_

Toshiko whirled around; the sound of breaking wood alerting her that she was not alone.

_Crack_

Another sound, but from the opposite direction.

"Breath," she told herself near-silently, slowly drawing her gun. "Show yourselves!" she commanded, cocking her gun. She waited.

There was pain… Something hit the back of her head, faster than she could react. Her vision blurred and went black. The woman fell to the ground, facedown, her assailant standing over her triumphantly.

**

* * *

**

Cliffhanger! Nooooooo! Please review, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I have time to write it! Winter break is nearly over, and I'm gonna have to go back to school.


	2. Missing

**Skeeeeewwwwl! Damn it all! I dislike homework, so very much. As per usual, let me apologize for the wait…**

**Ah well. Chapter two is a go!**

**By the way, things might seem a bit sloppy to you, for I have the plot thought up, for he most part, but chapter structure… Well, that's another story. My mind has been silently raging at how the hell I'm going to organize the chapters, and dear Lord, I still don't know! Also, the snippet at the beginning may seem totally unrelated and strange, but it isn't! Bear with me! It'll all make sense… sooner or later… Spoilers for Fragments.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD!**

_

* * *

_

Robbie Montgomery stood in the street, a frown on his face. What was he supposed to do? His father lived in one of the many houses he was faced with (he'd lost the paper with his father's address on it, so he had no idea where to go). Robbie really didn't want to be here, in Cardiff. When he was a small boy, his parents split, and his dad left America for Wales. Wales! Most Americans probably didn't even know where the hell Wales was! Robbie was an admitted nerd and he hadn't even known.

_Robbie's mom had just died, so he was sent to live with his father. No one else wanted the gawky, socially awkward, nearly seventeen year old boy. Robbie breathed out a melancholy sigh. Guess he'd just have to start knocking on random doors._

"_OI!" a loud voice called. Before Robbie could do anything, he felt himself being tackled to the ground. A car zoomed by, the driver going way too fast and not paying attention._

_Robbie looked up to see the person who'd saved him (but unfortunately, not his luggage). A slightly overweight boy with sandy blonde hair and glasses was kneeling over Robbie, trying to regain his balance._

_The boy, who seemed about Robbie's age, was panting, a grin on his face. "Heya, Scott Brown," he said, sticking out his hand to Robbie._

_Somewhat stunned, Robbie, still lying flat on the pavement, shook Scott's hand. "Robbie," he breathed._

* * *

The sirens blared. The lights flashed. The cog door rolled open revealing Gwen and Owen, chatting pleasantly to each other. Ianto, who was still in Jack's office, didn't wake up.

"Oi, Ianto! Ianto? You here?" Gwen called out.

"Gwen, look there," Owen said, pointing out the sleeping Welshman.

"He slept here?" Gwen scrunched her face up in confusion.

Owen nodded, grinning. "But look where he is."

Gwen's face softened, observing the younger man. "Jack's office? Ianto…" she muttered. "Should we wake him?"

"'Course!" Owen replied, already heading to the office. "Ianto! Wake up!" Owen called, shaking the other man's shoulders.

"Mmm?" Ianto mumbled, gazing up at Owen blearily. It took him two seconds to fully wake up and realize what happened. "What? It's morning?" He stood up quickly. "I fell asleep?"

"Looks like it," Gwen added, entering the office.

"Oh, no," Ianto moaned. "I'm sorry. I'll make some coffee, shall I?" he asked quickly, rushing out of the office. As he made his way to the coffee machine, Ianto attempted to straighten his rumpled suit.

Owen cackled at the Welshman, watching him go. Gwen whacked his shoulder, glaring. She followed Ianto out, leaving Owen alone for several minutes. The medic grunted finally, kicking Jack's desk. When he did, he noticed Ianto's mobile lying on the ground. He bent down, grabbing the phone and flipping it open.

"Tea-boy! You got a message from Tosh!" he yelled, waltzing out of the office.

"I do?" Ianto said, looking away from the coffee machine.

"Where is she, by the way?" Gwen mused. "She usually gets here before us."

Owen shrugged, nonchalant. He held Ianto's mobile against his ear, listening to the message. Ianto ran down to meet Owen.

"Don't listen to that!" He commanded, snatching the mobile from the medic's hand.

"Whatever."

"Why did she call me?" Ianto muttered, restarting the message.

"_Hey, Ianto. It's Tosh. Sorry if this wakes you up. I know it's late. Um, well, I'm still on the road. I should be back soon… Uh, my Rift monitor picked up some energy… I'm going to check it out. It's probably nothing. I really didn't want to bother anyone… So… See you tomorrow?_"

Ianto closed his eyes. Tosh. She checked it out alone? Just because she didn't want to be a bother? What if something happened to her? What if something has happened to her? Ianto got worried.

"Ianto, what was that about?" Gwen asked, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. The look on his face wasn't too comforting.

"Tosh… Gwen, see if you can trace Tosh's PDA, phone, anything!" Gwen was surprised, but she obeyed.

"What's the matter? Has something happened to Tosh?" Concern laced the woman's voice.

"I don't know." Ianto followed her to the computer. "In her message, she said she found a source of Rift energy. She went to check it out alone. She hasn't called back or anything." He and Owen gathered behind Gwen, who began to type furiously.

"D'ya think it was something bad?" Owen asked, a twinge of worry hidden in his words.

"I don't know," Ianto replied guiltily. It was his fault, he knew it. If he hadn't stayed at the Hub, he'd've been at his flat. His mobile wouldn't have been knocked to the floor, and he would've answered it. He would've told Tosh to wait for someone… If she was hurt…

"Got it!" Gwen cried. "I tracked her Bluetooth. Wait, what's she doing there?"

"Where is that?" Owen squinted at the map on the screen.

"She said she was still on the road. Maybe that's where she stopped…" Ianto grimaced. That means she was probably… No, he didn't want to think about the possibilities.

"Call her," Owen suggested. "She probably just fell asleep in her car or something."

Ianto nodded, bringing out his mobile. He dialed her number quickly, waiting for the Japanese woman to answer. Gwen and Owen stared, waiting intently. Ianto's face paled, and he slowly closed the phone.

"Her phone is no longer in service," he whispered.

"Do you think she's alright?" Gwen said.

"I… I don't know," Ianto answered honestly. He turned and briskly returned to the coffee machine.

God, it was his fault. Despite the voice in his head telling him there was nothing he could've done about it, Ianto could feel the overwhelming guilt. Silently, he prepared coffee for Gwen, Owen, and himself. What where they going to do? Go after her, guns blazing? What if she was fine? What if she wasn't? What were they up against? Ianto groaned inwardly. _Fuck_. That basically summed up the situation.

Ianto gathered the mugs, taking them down to his colleagues, both of whom were both in deep thought. "What's our plan of action?" he asked, setting down the coffees.

* * *

"Damn it all! I can not believe they found us!"

"Calm down, love. They will be doing nothing to us. We have one of theirs."

"I am aware of that, but I never agreed to lower myself to _their_ level. And look at her!"

"Yes, but you must remember how dangerous they are. They have shown us enough what they are capable, and willing, to do to us."

"…She _did_ have the weapon with her."

"Exactly. We can not be entirely sure what her intentions were with it, but I can assure you, they were not friendly."

"What will we do with her?"

"I am not entirely sure. As they say, only time will tell."

* * *

Toshiko moaned, holding her throbbing head. A fiery pain spread throughout it, originating from the back. Her head was foggy, and she couldn't concentrate. Her vision was blurry, but improving. Tosh noticed, though, that she was missing a shoe.

"Wonderful. I'm thinking about shoes now," she muttered, trying to pull herself up.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, Tosh took in her surroundings.

"God, no!" she whispered.

Tosh appeared to be in some sort of dreary cell, somewhat like the Torchwood ones. There was a metal bench hanging from one of the similarly metal walls. She supposed it was a bed of some sort. Tosh spun around, surprised to face a wide opening. It seemed as if there was supposed to be a door there. She could see the rest of… wherever she was. There were several corridors and doors, all of the same kind of metal as the door. Tentatively, Tosh stepped up to the space. There was absolutely no way that someone would kidnap her, only to let her escape. The notion that this was some game for someone struck her, but she opted to ignore it. The Japanese woman held up her hand, holding it to the opening. She was only half surprised to feel a small shock.

"Electric force field?" Tosh asked herself, nursing her hand. "Damn."

There was no way to escape… that was for sure. Tosh could feel a familiar despair creeping up to her. Tosh hated cells. That was perfectly reasonable, taking into account her time at UNIT. Toshiko shivered. This cell was slowly bringing back those memories. Forcing herself to stay calm, she searched herself to see if she had anything to help her. Nothing. They'd taken everything, whoever "they" were.

Defeated, Toshiko sat herself on the bench, bringing her knees up to her chin. Why had she been so stupid? Don't go off alone… isn't that the first rule of… _of life_? Now she was taken and stuck in a cell. Just like all those years ago. She did not want to relive that! But there was nothing that she could do…

Tosh let a single tear slip down her cheek.

**

* * *

**

And I'm done… for now.

**Please review!**


	3. Strange

**I'm really sorry. Really, I am. I've just been really down lately, and I guess I haven't really been able to bring myself to write anything. I've been swamped with schoolwork, and the one week I did want to sit down and type, our power was completely out. But I want to thank Charlotte for kicking my butt back into action… I guess you don't want excuses, so here.**

**Disclaimer: Be glad, one and all. I do not own Torchwood.**

* * *

"_I just can't believe it! We've got all the same classes!" Scott spewed excitedly._

_Robbie smiled widely; his friend's exuberance was infectious. "I know. It's great. I mean, you're the only one I know here. It'd be a bit lonely without you." He wasn't used to having a friend like Scott. It was a comfort to at least have the other teen in the same room._

"_C'mon, we have to hurry!" Scott said, glancing at his watch._

_The boys were jogging to get to the school building as fast as they could. They turned the corner, but unfortunately a girl about their age was right in front of them. She stepped in the way much too fast for the boys to stop._

_The cries of surprise rang through the air. "Ooohh," the girl moaned, clutching her head. She tried to get up, but found herself buried under the two boys._

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Robbie muttered, jumping off the girl. Scott attempted to lift himself off the ground. After two tries, he got himself upright, if not a little wobbly._

"_Hey," Scott said, helping the girl to her feet. "You're… Haley, right?"_

_The girl shook her head, her tied up strawberry blonde hair moving with it. "Hadley, Hadley O'See."_

"_Scott, is it obligatory for you to run everyone you meet into the floor?" Robbie chuckled, a twinkle in his eye. He turned to Hadley. "I'm Robbie Montgomery. The lug over there is Scott Brown."_

"_Oh, an American, eh?" Hadley giggled, shaking the proffered hand._

"_Yeah." Robbie grinned. He checked the time, and the smile slid off his face. "Agh! We're late!"_

* * *

"I do not… I do not want to talk to her."

"Fret not, Addah. I will take care of it."

"My thanks, Iiv. I will go check if she left anything behind. I do not wish any other humans to find us."

"Go, my love. Be careful."

* * *

Toshiko had no idea how long she'd been sitting, staring at the blank wall. Her brain was working furiously, trying to make out what exactly had happened, and to calculate what she would have to do next.

"Human," a voice boomed.

Tosh's head whirled around to the direction of the force field. She gasped. On the other side of the invisible wall was an alien, tall and majestic. Its body was covered with a thin layer of blue-ish gray fur. Its torso seemed almost human like, but below was a body with four legs. It was much like centaurs of human mythos. On its head were great, bat-like ears, and jutting from its crown were several sharp spikes. It had its arms crossed across its bare chest; another, smaller pair of arms (coming from its back) was working with a small device.

The alien took a step closer to Tosh, its garments swishing gracefully. Its eyes narrowed into a venomous glare, its flat nostrils flaring.

"Who are you?" Tosh demanded weakly.

The alien's mouth twisted into a strange smirk, and it let out a harsh bark of laughter. "What a question!" The deep voice echoed through the metal corridors. "Iiv is my name, though I suppose your kind has never even bothered with trivialities like that!"

"I… I don't understand!" Tosh cried, standing up to face the alien.

"I do not appreciate your _lies_!" It roared. "You are with them! Those three: the males and the other female!"

Tosh reeled back, surprised. It knew her, but she had no idea about it. A small beep broke the temporary silence. The alien broke its gaze from Toshiko, glancing at the device. It brought its hand, which had three thick fingers, up to the force field. It seemed to dig its fingers into the energy without getting hurt. Using its other hand, it pulled apart the force field, creating a small hole.

"Give me your hand," it commanded.

Toshiko reeled back. Nearly tripping, the Japanese woman distanced herself from the alien.

"Give me your hand, human!" it growled menacingly.

"Why?"

"I do not wish to go in there, but I will if you make it necessary. Now give. Me. Your. Hand!"

Tosh did not obey. "No."

The alien grunted. Then it turned around, galloping down the halls. In a second, it disappeared. Several minutes passed, and then it returned with another alien. _She_ was smaller, and she had a more feminine figure than her male counterpart.

_A male and female! Could they be…?_ Tosh frowned, backing up against the wall.

The female seemed oddly hesitant. Iiv, the male, grabbed her arm gently. "I will only be a minute," he whispered. Tosh barely caught it.

The female typed a code into a keypad that was mounted on the wall. There was a buzzing, and the force field fell. The male jumped in and the female reactivated the invisible wall. The alien was at least three heads larger than Tosh and he was very muscular. He easily cornered her. With his strong hands, he grabbed Tosh's arms, holding her still as she struggled. One of the smaller hands extended, attaching the beeping device to Tosh's wrist.

A second later, he was gone, or more, he was outside the cell again. "It's a monitor, just in case you try something…" With that, the both of them exited, leaving behind a much shaken Tosh.

* * *

"Plan, plan…" Gwen muttered, frowning.

"Simple. We follow the signal, yeah?" Owen suggested. "Bring our gear, y'know, just in case." In case something bad has happened, he added silently.

"Agreed," Ianto muttered. "It _is_ rather simple."

"Then let's go," Gwen said. None of them moved. Why did they all feel so hesitant? Fear? Apprehension? The woman shook her head. "Come on!" She lightly shoved Owen, smacking Ianto's shoulder. "We've got to find Tosh, yeah? No standing around!"

The men nodded. Ianto headed to the garage to start the car, while Owen gathered up his gear along with some of Tosh's. He followed after Ianto. Gwen grabbed some equipment, sending one doubtful glance at Tosh's desk.

An eerie stillness filled the Hub. Gwen shivered, running to catch up with the others.

**

* * *

**

Done. If you want to see what Iiv and his mate Addah look like, head over to my profile for my DA link. They're pretty old, though.

**I'd appreciate it if you'd review. The only thing is, it still might be a while before the next chapter. Sorry.**


	4. Ready

**I know it's been over three months! Well, another chapter, another apology.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.**

* * *

"_Aliens?" Hadley asked, her head tilted in confusion._

"_Yeah, I swear!" Scott cried. "I saw one today!"_

"_Don't be ridiculous. Aliens don't exist," Robbie yawned._

_The three teens were in Scott's house, alone. His parents were both at work. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Scott called his two friends with the excited tone telling them that he'd found something worth sharing. They didn't think it would be _aliens_._

"_You don't believe me?" Scott pouted, as if that sort of a thing was impossible. "Then I won't show you the pictures!" he said, procuring an envelope filled with self-printed photos._

"_Pictures?" Robbie jumped from his seat immediately interested. Secretly, he did have an interest in aliens._

"_Oh,_ now_ you believe me!" Scott snickered mischievously, holding the packet away from Robbie's curious grasp._

_Hadley glanced at the envelope with big eyes. She was kind girl, a little simple, but she could always settle her two male friends with one of her innocent remarks. "Can I see them, Scott?"_

"_Aaawww," Scott cooed. "Hadley, you're so cute! I just could never refuse you! Unlike bloody-ugly America boy over there." Hadley blushed, accepting the pictures. Robbie huffed, waiting his turn._

_Tentatively, Hadley pulled out the photos, her eyes widening with surprise. For a few moments, she stared at the first picture, unmoving. Then she began to flip through the dozen or so photos, her face lighting up with amazement at every new one._

"_Amazing, huh?" Scott said, grinning at his achievement._

"_Yeah," Hadley breathed, handing the packet to Robbie. "I- I can't believe it!"_

_Robbie sifted through the pictures, garnering a similar response to Hadley's. "No, no, you gotta be making this up, Scott!"_

"_No way!"_

"_But they're so… blue… and alien… Oh my God! Aliens exist! This is awesome!" Robbie laughed._

"_Now what do we do?" Hadley asked, poking the carpet with her toe._

_Scott shook his head, stuffing the envelope in his bag. "I don't know…"_

"_Let's make a club," Robbie declared._

* * *

The SUV was silent as it was driven along the country road. Each of the three inside it had grave expressions on their faces, disheartening thoughts in their minds. Owen drove carefully, yet faster than he should've been. They were going to find Tosh. Alive. No question.

Ianto and Gwen were in the back, working with Tosh's computers to find her. Nothing but the weak signal. They sat facing each other, eyes glued to the floor. Ianto kept clenching and unclenching his fists nervously. He still couldn't get it out of his mind that it was _his_ fault Tosh could be dead. They could have responded sooner. He could have dissuaded her from going. He'd gone over it a hundred times. Every scenario he imagined was better than their current one: the one where their friend was in danger.

"Ianto? Are you alright?" Gwen asked, noticing Ianto's skittishness. He looked up, surprised. "You look pale."

Ianto turned his head from Gwen. "This is all my fault." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Owen's grip around the steering wheel tighten.

"What? No, Ianto. You can't blame yourself!" Gwen put her hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"But it is," he protested. "If I'd-"

"Shut up, tea-boy!" Owen snapped from the front. "You're ridiculous. There was nothing you could do, so stop moping and making now even more depressing!"

Ianto shut his mouth, a slight pink coming to his cheeks. Owen was right. Despite that small nagging, Ianto knew Owen was right. In his own, slightly biting way, Owen made Ianto feel better. He had a tendency to hang on to guilt and such. Sometimes he couldn't help it. Still, he realized, he had to be positive. For Tosh.

Across from him, Gwen let out a small sigh of relief, silently thanking Owen for stopping things before they started. She could understand why Ianto though the way he did, but she wasn't in the mood to talk about that. She was too focused on their rescue mission. She was taking into account all the possibilities and variables that might arise. In all the time Jack had been gone, Gwen transformed herself into a leader, trying to fill the position as best she could. She began to think more rationally, tactically, and unfortunately, more coldly. She now knew why Jack was the way he was sometimes. It was hard. This moment- this event in time- proved that more than anything. Things can go wrong: you're friend could go off on a personal errand. Things will go wrong: that friend never returns. You have to think clearly. And as soon as Ianto cried out- as soon as he said they were close- Gwen's mind sharpened, readying itself for anything.

Owen pulled over to the side of the road. Immediately, he noticed Tosh's parked, undisturbed car. "Look," he said, pointing it out.

"She must still be around here," Gwen muttered, gathering her things.

Outside, the sun was bright and the sky was clear, as if it was mocking the Torchwood team and their overcast moods. It was slightly windy and cool; a perfect day. When the team exited, feeling the good weather upon them, they could feel their dispositions sinking. How could everything be so perfect in nature, when everything in their lives was going wrong?

"Damn weather," Owen grumbled bitterly. The other two nodded in silent agreement.

Gwen made sure everything was in order. "Let's go."

* * *

Tosh stumbled around her cell. How many times had she circled the enclosed space already? Five times? Ten? Fifteen? He mind was blurry with sleep, but she refused to give in to it. She wrapped her arms around her chest protectively, trying her hardest to stave off the biting cold that filled the cell. Judging by the thick fur covering the aliens, Tosh figured they didn't mind.

The whole time she'd been there, all the while she was thinking, Tosh couldn't fathom why the aliens had captured her. They seemed to know her; blame her for something. The only thing was she had no idea what they could possibly have in mind.

"I've got to get out," she muttered. "I've got to get out… I've got… to…" In a panic, Tosh threw herself against the force field. She felt pain. Electricity shot through her body as she was sent flying the other way. For a few moments, her thoughts were jumbled and her vision was blurry. The clothes that came in contact with the force field were singed, and Tosh's skin was inflamed and in pain.

When she could think coherently again, something struck her. The force field… It almost seemed to fluctuate. It moved along with her, like a membrane. What if, just like a membrane, the wall could be broken, or at least breached? Maybe Tosh could escape!

* * *

"IIV!"

"Beloved, calm yourself! What makes you so upset?"

"I see more! They have come for our prisoner! They have brought weapons!"

"How many?"

"Three… They… are new."

"Arm yourself. We must fight."

* * *

Tosh waited, suspense chilling her blood. Had the monitor given anything away? Were the aliens going to come for her? Minutes passes in the drawn out silence. It didn't seem like they were coming. Toshiko was in the clear. Now, she had to put her plan into action. There were so many worrisome variables: Tosh wouldn't know where to go, there could be more than two aboard, she could get caught immediately, the plan might not even work…

Toshiko prayed. She prayed to God- to _anyone _who was listening- that this would go in her favor. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and braced herself.

**

* * *

**

T**here. Well, I guess now that school's out, things for this fic might look up. Maybe not. I really don't want to have to discontinue it… Please review. I need your support to keep this going!**


	5. What?

**Man, I really want to finish this li'l project, but I can barely seem to motivate myself to do so. D: You know what sucks? Being American (one without BBC America), I haven't yet seen CoE, and I can barely read Torchwood fanfiction since 75 percent of them are "how I wish CoE ended." DAMMIT! It's already been spoiled for me because people don't know how to keep the damn spoilers out of view! I'm so mad!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now…**

_

* * *

_

Robbie and Hadley sat lazily in their chairs, Robbie spinning around with boredom. Today was a slow day for the Department of Extraterrestrial and Paranormal Phenomena (Scott had though up that name, and was rather proud of it). It had been four months since the three had founded the DEPP, and they had had a surprisingly large amount of customers/visitors (although many of them were off put by the fact that the DEPP was run by teenagers). Operations had run smoothly, and the trio had been lucky enough to not have been discovered by their parents yet. Plus, they were days away from tracking down those blue aliens that Scott had discovered that first day.

"_When d'ya suppose Scott's coming back with lunch? I'm starving!" Robbie moaned._

"_Be patient," Hadley scolded._

"_Fine. I'll just spend my time bugging you then," Robbie chuckled, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at the girl's head._

"_Hey!" Hadley picked up the paper and chucked it right back, giggling._

_A full blown paper war started between the two. Their fun was soon interrupted by the bell on the front door tinkling. Scott staggered in._

"_It's about time, Sco-" Robbie stopped. "Scott, are you okay?!" Their friend stood there, leaning against the door. Blood was running down his arm, dripping to the floor._

"_Oh God!" Hadley rushed to Scott, helping him to his seat. "I'll get the first aid kit!"_

"_Wh-what the hell happened?"_

"_It was those aliens! Not any of those small, weak ones we've spotted, but the original ones! They're dangerous! I spotted one of them, and it attacked me for no reason! I barely got away! I thought it was going to kill me!" Scott sobbed, tears running down his face._

"_How horrible!" Hadley said, returning. Her voice wavered, her lips trembling._

"_We have to do something about it," Robbie decided. "We have to protect the people from dangerous aliens like those."_

"_What do you propose we do?" Scott asked after regaining his composure._

"_I- I don't know…"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Hadley said. "We have to… to hunt them. We can't let them hurt anyone else. It's our duty as the members of DEPP." The boys agreed._

* * *

Tosh's arm plunged through the force field. "AAARGH!" Pain spread through her limb like a wildfire, but she did not withdraw. She was through! The device around her wrist crackled and buzzed and shorted out. She had penetrated the force field over her elbow, but she was beginning to feel dizzy. With all of her strength, Toshiko aimed her fist at the control panel. Her blow did nothing. She tried once more, this time using the device as a weapon. Again. Again. Finally, the force field wavered. She was so close! One more hit, and the field deactivated.

Tosh fell to her knees, her palms slapping the cold floor. And before she could stop herself, she giggled. She laughed loudly and happily. She had gotten out by sheer force of will! She theorized that these aliens didn't have very powerful or reliable force field technology. She guessed they probably didn't use it much, what with it being so easy for her to escape. Finally, the woman's laughter subsided. She needed to leave before she was caught. It was a wonder they hadn't come rushing to her yet. Were they too busy for her? The thought made her chuckle again.

Toshiko looked down at her arm, feeling the pain anew. Her skin was red and inflamed, even burned in several places. There was no trace of her sleeve anywhere, and she found she could barely move her fingers. "A small sacrifice," she murmured. She'd heal. "If I get out…"

Tosh got up, her legs a little wobbly. She made her way down the hall the way she remembered the aliens had before. At the end of the hallway was a door. She braced her shoulder up against it, pushing it open enough for her to slip through. When she tried to get through, she stumbled. Tosh fell into what looked like the bridge, main area, whatever. An eerie flashing red light cast itself on all the walls and equipment. It was like some kind of alarm. Was that from her, or was it why they hadn't come after her yet? There were indecipherable words all over the walls and consoles, and Toshiko couldn't help but observe them for a few minutes. Unfortunately, her brain was a bit foggy from the pain. On a table in the corner, Tosh found her gun. She grabbed it with her good hand and made sure it was loaded. It seemed the aliens hadn't figured it out. She was in luck.

Tosh was able to figure out where the exit was, and unlike the door from before, the exit door automatically opened for her. She was free!

* * *

"Look at these!" Gwen kneeled down, pointing at the ground.

"What is it, Gwen?" Ianto and Owen joined her.

"What do these look like to you?"

"I don't know- footprints?" Owen guessed.

"Exactly. _High heel_ footprints. This is the way Tosh went. I'm sure of it."

"Lead the way. The sooner we find Tosh, the better," Owen said, shivering. He glanced around nervously at the trees around them. There were too many places for a potential enemy to hide.

"Let's continue on," Ianto muttered, leading the way further into the thicket of trees. The others increased their pace to catch up.

After at least another 45 minutes, the Torchwood team encountered a clearing. They hesitantly entered it, each of them on high alert. In the middle of the clearing was what seemed to be a spaceship. By the looks of the thing and the dozens of broken trees around it, it seemed to Gwen that it had crashed here. She motioned to the men to follow her as she approached the blocky vessel. They each had their guns trained on a different area of the ship, ready for anything that came out.

"Stop!" A loud voice commanded. "You are trespassing! You have no right to be here!"

"Show yourself, coward!" Owen barked back. "You have our friend!"

"Owen!" Gwen whispered. "Don't we can't be sure of that, or of how dangerous this alien is." Owen grudgingly shut his mouth.

Suddenly, something flickered before them. A cloaking device? The three all swung their guns in the shimmer's direction. The indistinct distortion soon took a solid shape. Standing proudly before them was a large blue-grey alien. His four legs were positioned in a prepared way. A large spear-like weapon was firmly gripped in his main hands. The alien's face was twisted in an angry expression. "Leave this place!" he growled. "The other human has gotten what she deserves! Do you wish to share her fate?"

"What did you do to Tosh, you bastard!?" Owen snarled, steeping forward. The alien just gave him a crooked grin.

Gwen attempted to be calm and diplomatic. "We haven't come here to cause trouble. We just want our friend back. Please."

"Ha! That is ridiculous!" another, higher voice scoffed. The female alien could be seen, half hidden by the ship.

"Addah! Get away from here! It is dangerous!" the male alien ordered to his mate, turning himself away from the humans for a split second.

A gunshot sounded, and Iiv fell to the ground. "IIV!" Addah screeched, running to her mate.

"Tosh!" Ianto cried, spotting the Japanese woman. Her gun was raised, and she appeared to be the one who fired at the alien.

Tosh's face lit up at seeing her friends. She ran to them, throwing herself at the nearest one. Owen held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him. Gwen noticed Tosh's injured arm, and her face darkened.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" she roared, aiming her gun once more at the aliens. Ianto followed suit. She almost dropped her weapon in surprise when she saw them again.

Addah was cradling Iiv's limp body, sobbing. She glared up at the Torchwood members, her eyes filled with tears. "Why can you humans not just LEAVE US ALONE?! Why must you continue to ruin our lives?"

"Wh… what?" was all Gwen could say.

**

* * *

**

Oh no, oh no, what's going on? Yeah, you'll have to wait for that. Just a tidbit of trivia, DEPP is the organization in my awesome opossum original novel I'm somewhat working on.

**Please review! Anyone who reviews gets a virtual hug. I really am in need of some feedback!**


End file.
